


Morning Routines

by chocola_lover (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Im depresssed. These two are comforting
Relationships: Wataru | Lance/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Morning Routines

Kalos was, by all definitions, a lovely region, one which held sparks of an uperclass nature, or perhaps merely romantic. No town nor city seemed to escape such an atmosphere, and it was rather easy to be sucked in.

Lumiose City was, as expected, no different, perhaps such moods were even elevated. It was, after all, nicknamed 'The City of Lights'. And could you truly name over five people who could avoid slipping into a nightlife of laughter and love? The mornings were no different however, merely less extravagant lights and more warm sun.

This grand city was doted wirh a few larger attractions such as a grand gym of Clemont, or the lab of Professor Sycamore. Hell, there was even a studio for up and coming models. So if we subtract celebrities from the equation, it wss safe to say the finest thing which drew people in were the seemingly endless blocks of fashion bouquets, high-end restaurants, cafes of brightest pastels, and of course coffee shops.

Madie had never intended to settle in such a place as Lumiose City. It was suffocating at times, the romantic aspect far from her scene, and the upbeat or posh attitude of tourist and citizens alike! The girl, who's eyes were wine-red, never did want to fall in love with such a city. Somehow, some way, she had fallen into a deep trance with the way it changed around her. No second the same.

So it was no stretch to say she quickly found work, an apartment, and had gladly settled into a routine within a place such as this. Oh but what was this routine she spoke of? Most was your average routines any person easily had, the only difference would be the small coffee shop she slipped into every morning.

It was a cozy place, slightly out of her way yet with an early enough start Madie had time to settle in for a cup or two and a brief chat.

The building itself also lacked much originality. Your most stero-typical hidden away welcoming place. The coffee was rather average as well; no matter how long the list, you got exactly what was expected, average without a single twist or spark.

It was odd, Madie was a female whom- though didnt have refined tastes did quite enjoy a proper cup of this beverage, and the silence of being alone. So what had dragged her to a place were neither of those wishes were granted? Simple. The simple atmosphere. It was far different then anything around it, always rather quiet; soft music in the background. On far more then one ocassion the brunette had nearly slipped into a state of sleep, only catching herself the a quick snip from the barista.

A day like today failed to be different, the dratini themed bell ringing as Madie opened, and of course, closed the door of the establishment behind her. Hair slicked back into its regular, wavy ponytail, and a suit dressing her figure.

It took not even a glance upwards to recongize the grumbled 'good morning!' which has greeted her. Lance. She wasn't exactly sure of the males position in the store, a mere employee? Manager? Owner? Whatever it was she saw the barista quite often, or more precisely, every morning. Today clearly not any different.

Slipping into a bar stool she rested placed her elbow on the counter, she tilted her hand back so her palm was upwards and rested her chin down, eyes cloudy with a tired daze. She never slept much. Maybe that was the cause of her desperate need for coffee every morning, and not one you simply popped in a machine and waited two minutes. Their coffee may be simply average but alas it was properly brewed.

With her spare hand she waved to Lance who had been sorting through mugs when she had entered, and after some hesitation of staring her down- wandered over. He was always alone, no coworkers aiding him in the sunrise, yet somehow the environment was never chaotic and mainted its peace as the few other regulars talked softly at tables.

Lance never seemed rather pleased to see Madie, she felt quite the same. His tone was sharper, scrowl stronger, voice even more annoying when in the presence of her then truly any other customer.

"So."

He was the first to break the silence that had been drifting around them in a subtle sort of way,

"What can I get for you this morning /Shortcake/ ? Some new beans arrivied last night, would you like to taste test?"

A snort, with details that had been skipped. Long story short he had begun calling this poor girl shortcake. It had been expressed on multiple occasions that this coffee addict had a similar addiction to the rosy red fruit which was strawberries. She also wasnt exactly tall. Strawberry shortcake was far to long, so he had settled on shortcake. Madie was always far to tired to even bother making a snappy remark so it simply stuck.   
That didn't prevent the girl from mentally cursing him out however.  
Quite similarly she called him 'Lancie' not creative, she just loved the look of utter irritation whenever brought up.

She was also was a 'taste tester' or in other words, the one who risked her taste buds in hopes of getting to enjoy a style or flavour in this store first. Sometimes a success, othertimes? A complete disaster.

Her brows raised however, it had been awhile since Lance had mumbled the announcement that she could try something new.

"Oh alright Lancie, better not be trying to posion me however. You are quite aware I cant go to work trying to remove the flavor from my memory, and posioning isnt something I would put past you. I'd gladly try and do it to you if roles were reversed."

She snorted after such a comment, during the exchange Lance had placed a bowl of pokemon food beside her. Noctowl made routine of sitting in the stool next to her and eating breakfast here. Impossible to move him they had merely given into the stubborn owl's demands. Neither of them had the strength to fight the bird.

Watching as Lance began to brew a mixture of the so-called new flavour, Madie watched, eyelids drooping slightly. Hmph. He wasn't half bad to watch. He clearly knew what he was doing, smooth movements so enticing.

"Still as miserable as always?"

Again he was the one forced to break the silence with a huffed comment, as if forced to do this for some odd reason.

"You ask me daily- and alas my answers remain the same. Same old paperwork, same boss yelling about my every move. Noctowl being overprotective and getting me in deeper trouble. And you being just as cruel and worthless. So yes. Just as miserable."

Despite the exasperated sigh, and sparking annoyance, she couldnt resist the smile pinching her lips. It was routine yet oddly comforting. Especially the irritation his voice always held, like an impatient child at times.

A mug of coffee swirled infront of her jolting Madie from a dream like state of pondering how she could possibly 'spill' a cup on him without being banned from this location. It was prepared! She glanced at the beverage, then up at Lance. The male, with his spiky, surprisingly soft; hair, looked on in such mild anticipation. Madie swore he poured his heart into every cup he made for her, it certainly appeared that way. If you would consider his cup eyes staring at her as if considering the best way to kill her, and coffee so rushed even Madie lied about the quality.

It smelt sweeter than coffee should, and it caused her nose to wrinkle, almost like she was rather uncertain of if she should follow through on her agreement to taste it. Afterall, Lance had lied a bit. It wasnt exactly new coffee beans he wanted her to test; instead a new flavouring he had worked hard to perfect. So the male watched, with a regular frown which concealed any emotion, as Madie gulped and brought the mug to her mouth, and without a second more of hesitance, took a sip.

This was. Different. Her eyes must've widened to a noticable amount as Lance slammed his hands on the table in something like a stoicly flustered reaction.

"Well? Is it alright! Actually, no need to answer. It's fine. I just imagine you would have a fit if not permitted the first cup."

His voice rose sharply to a point of recieving questioning stares of the others trying to drink in silence. His gaze never left her face but he did slink back a bit.

Madie wrinkled her features, trying to place the taste. It was far from expected. Not bitter, oddly familar but in a way it shouldnt be. Almost like hot chocolate....but not quite. A combination she never would've expected. But...she set the mug down softly, head tilting as if musing how to phrase her answer.  
But oh! It hit her. The pieces locking into place, and her wine-red eyes lit in suprise and enjoyment.

"It tastes like a strawberry? I think. Well it does...but with its own twist...strawberries and coffee doesn't sound to good combined into one flavor but this isn't half bad!"

Madie reached down to pick up the mug lightly and take another sip of the sweet, oddly energizing, coffee. Eyes tilting up to glance to at Lance's face. She nearly spit out the beverage. He was known to have negative reactions on many occasions yet currently he looked as if he may burst into flames of undying embarssment. For Madie would never know, those many sleepless nights attempting to perfect such a flavour was for the brunette and her alone. Though I presume it was safe to say Lance refused to admit it was for her either.

They were in love. A quickly deepening love. Neither knew, would likely still take awhile until they did. Dense fucks. But it was a rather content moment to sip this warmth with 'sweet little Lancie' watching with a hardly concealed smile.


End file.
